


For Me?

by Asian_Male_Enthusiast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Assassin Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Car Chases, Fluff, Galra (Voltron) as a Gang, Gang Violence, Gay Keith (Voltron), Guns, Help, High School, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance AU Month 2019, Klance au, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Mentioned Krolia (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Reunions, Secret Agent Lance, Slow Burn, gang leader, im bad at tagging, keith finds his mom, keith meets his mom, klance, maybe I'll add another part with smut???, who is also a leader of a gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Male_Enthusiast/pseuds/Asian_Male_Enthusiast
Summary: Keith grew up as a lonely loner until he met Lance. Lance becomes his only friend and it's almost too good to be true. It's proven to be too good to be true when Lance leads him away from their school's pep rally and brings him on a dangerous journey. Turns out Lance isn't who he says he is. And Keith, he's not who he thought he was. Also, I wrote this for a thing at school so sorry if this feels rushed or anything :)





	For Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048261) by [Asian_Male_Enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Male_Enthusiast/pseuds/Asian_Male_Enthusiast). 
  * Inspired by [The Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048261) by [Asian_Male_Enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Male_Enthusiast/pseuds/Asian_Male_Enthusiast). 



> So, this is kind of based off of my other work The Thing. It has the same setting and starts out the same but takes a COMPLETELY different turn. Also, I was VERY torn when writing this. I wanted to make Keith Lance’s character and vice versa but in order for this to work, they had to be the characters they are now. So, that means they are a bit out of character
> 
> If you like this, check out my Tumblr uwu. Tumblr: @classyklancey

A couple of hours ago, I didn’t think I’d be here. Lance driving me to a safe house, my head throbbing, speeding down a road while being shot at, broken glass everywhere. This was definitely not just my average Friday.

People around me scream, jumping up and down while waving their arms widely in the air. I roll my eyes while letting out a huff, clenching my jaw when someone shoves into me. How did you bump into me when I’m literally sitting down? I take a deep breath and rub my temples, my head pounding with the beat of the band’s drums. 

Why is the entire school even in here again? What plausible explanation could be given to elucidate why everyone from the high school was smushed together in the small gym. 

That’s when I heard it.

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! Let’s get on with today’s pep rally!” The principal then continues to drone on for who knows how long, his loud voice booming louder than usual thanks to the microphone held right before his mouth. He probably wouldn’t even need a microphone for everyone to hear him.

I look out one of the grand windows, seeing birds flying around in the warm sunshine. It almost made me mad that they were able to fly around with their family, going from place to place with little to no worries. All I had was my dad. That was it. No other family, no siblings to play with. None of our family cared to reach out to us for any reason. The why was never answered for me but it seemed my mom knew why. 

“Mullet!” I look up when I hear that stupid name over the other voices, already knowing who it is since no one else would be calling me by that name. 

“Don’t call me that.”

“Yeah, whatever. Why are you sitting in the junior section? Come sit with me in the senior section!” 

“But I’m not a senior,” I didn’t even get to finish my explanation before he was dragging me up from my seat and hauling me towards the other seniors. 

Lance’s the only friend I actually have. Yeah, I have people I say hello to when I see them in the hallway or people come to me to cheat on work but I wasn’t actually friends with any of them. Lance wasn’t like the others though for numerous reasons. For one, he is probably the most popular senior in the entire school. Well, according to the yearbook he is. It’s strange that he wants to be my friend. I’m just a dumb junior who wore all black and refused to talk to anyone unless it was in a negative way. Why does he like me so much? I couldn’t answer that. 

Suddenly, I realized we were heading for the exit of the gymnasium. “Wait, I thought we were going to the senior section?” I didn’t bother raising my voice to talk over the screaming student body. Since I talked so lowly, Lance was forced closer to me to be able to even remotely hear what I said. I tried to force away my blush, hoping if he saw it, he’d think it was from the heat in the gym. 

Either Lance didn’t actually hear me or he pretended not to because he kept leading me out of the gymnasium. He waits until the teachers weren’t paying attention before slipping us through the doors that led outside. That’s when I noticed the sunshine was gone and dark clouds loomed over the sky. Where did that warm sun go? A cold breeze flew through us, my bare arms growing goosebumps from the frigid air. 

“Where are you taking me?” I ask, trying to piece together where he could even think about taking me. I look over at him when I don’t get a response and see his usual playful, teasing self is gone and was instead replaced by a worried, scared boy. My brows scrunch as I stare at him, coming to a stop which causes him to stop. 

“Why are you stopping? We have to go.” I stare at him as if he grew a second head, my mouth making a small, round shape. 

“Where are you taking me and why? You look worried or something.” I wanted to say more but I didn’t know what else I’d say. You don’t look as happy as usual. I frown at the thought, watching his eyes shift around to different places. 

“I’ll explain later. Will you just come with me, please?” I stare at him as I think, uncertainty clear in my eyes. He sighs and tugs on my hand, wanting me to follow him. “Just trust me.” I let out a hefty sigh before starting to walk, letting him drag me to his car. 

“So, an explanation would be nice. Are we ditching?” 

“No–wait, crap. That would’ve been a good excuse,” he replies quickly, mumbling the last part but I could still hear him thanks to his silent car. 

“So, what are we doing then?” I ask as he starts his blue car up. 

He stays silent for a bit, driving silently as his shifty eyes scan everything we drive past. “I-” he starts, trailing off as he tries to gather his words. I don’t say anything, letting him take his time to find the right words to say.

“I’ve been lying to you,” he says softly, trailing off again and not saying more. 

I let out a sigh as I lean my head against the car window. “I should’ve known. So, what is then? Do you secretly hate me? You’re only my friend to win a bet?” Before I can make any more guesses, he suddenly swerves. My head leans off the window before he’s jerking his wheel again, causing my head to slam back against the window. 

I cry out in pain and cradle my head, trying to look around and see what he could possibly be swerving around. When I don’t see anything on the road, meaning that he’s possibly either trying to kill me or he’s gone mad, I begin to worry; I couldn’t even ask him if he’s lost his mind since I saw a car pull up beside ours out of nowhere. The windows were black so I couldn’t see who was inside. Well, that was until the passenger window rolled down and a gun was stuck out of it. 

“Duck! Duck!” Lance frantically shouts. He shoves my head down and then leans over me. The car swerves since he can’t see what he was doing, making me yelp when the tires go over something and make the car bounce.

I flinch and cry out from shock when I hear glass suddenly shatter, looking up to see the once smooth glass falling to pieces on top of Lance and me. I squint my eyes at it as I think they fired the gun? It took me longer than I’d like to admit what the explanation was but it eventually pieced together in my mind. 

They have silencers. That’s why he was swerving. He saw the gun and was dodging the shots. 

We go over the sidewalk, making me gasp and hold onto anything my hands could get ahold of. “Watch where you’re driving!” I shout at Lance. 

“You want me to get shot? Why don’t you drive?” he shouts back. I knew he wasn’t serious but the adrenaline rushing through my blood wasn’t letting me think straight. 

“Fine!”

I sit up and reach over Lance to grab the wheel, swerving into the car beside us. The driver of the car puts up a fight, hitting us back and adding more damage to our car. My head ducks a bit as they fire their gun again, the window completely shattering. I let out some sort of inhuman sound as I jerk the wheel towards them again, hitting the car as we round a corner. The car ends up going straight at the curve, hitting a parked eight-wheeler and getting their hood stuck underneath it. I gape at it as we pass, tugging Lance back up into a sitting position. “There. Drive,” I say lowly, hating the shake in my voice. 

“You got rid of them so easily. How was it that easy?” Lance mumbles with a pout as he takes ahold of the wheel. 

I give a dry chuckle as I shake my head, trying to calm my racing heart and shaking body. “That looked easy to you?”

He hums and gives me a shrug in response before speaking. “Well, easier than usual. Normally, one of us would be shot.” My face hardens at his words, my heart clenching in my chest at just the thought of it. One of us could’ve been shot. The thought keeps repeating through my head, my body taking forever to stop shaking. 

Just then, it started to rain; the dark clouds seeming to grow darker by the minute. I wondered where those birds went, imagining them cuddled together to keep warm in their nest. 

After hours of driving, we finally stop to get something to eat. For most of the drive, we were quiet and only really listened to the radio. It was really unlike Lance to be so quiet; he normally always had something to say. He takes the keys out of the ignition and then looks over at me. 

“Don’t get out of the car. Don’t look at anyone. Just keep your head down, okay?” I nod my head silently in understanding, not wanting to argue with him since he seemed to know what he was doing. Seeing me nod, he gives me a nod back and then leaves. 

I watch him go with a slight pout, letting out a sigh. Once he was inside the gas station, I turn my head down as he had said to do. He took my phone a while back and disposed of it so I couldn’t be tracked or anything like that. I rummage through the glove box and find an old candy wrapper. I started to read that, amazed at how bored I was. 

When Lance gets back, the first thing I say is, “Did you know there are thirty-five grams of sugar in these things? That’s wild.” When I don’t get a response, I look up to see Lance smiling down at me. 

“You really read the nutrient facts for a Milky Way? I was gone like five minutes,” he says while chuckling.

“Five minutes too long,” I grumble, shoving the wrapper back where I found it. Lance gives me food and then pulls out of the gas station, beginning to talk. 

“Okay. I’m guessing you want to know what the heck is going on.” I nod my head with a small grunt, knowing I didn’t even need to answer since my answer was obvious. “Right. Well, I guess I should start off by saying I’m not eighteen. I’m actually twenty-one.” My jaw instantly drops at his words, silently gaping at him as I waited for him to continue. “So, yeah. I’ve been sent by your mother to protect you.” My jaw drops even further, if even possible. “What? She’s dead. She died before I was even born.” My brows scrunch in confusion, wondering why he’d lie like that. He knew my past and how devastating it was for my family. 

As if mother nature could feel my shock and pain, it started raining harder, pounding against the roof of the car. I wished the sun would warn the clouds off, to give my cold form some warmth. 

“I’m not lying. Your mom never died. Your dad told you that to protect you. He found out she was a dangerous drug lord. He was so in love with her though, he was willing to look past it. She was not though. She knew that, since he knew, he would be put into danger. So, she left, not knowing she was pregnant with you. She, of course, kept tabs on him since she still loved him and all, you know. That’s when she found out about you. She went back home to your father once she had you and left you with him, saying goodbye to you both for a final goodbye. She was heartbroken to leave you both behind but she made a promise to protect you and your father from afar, wishing she could quit living the way she does to be with you both but, as I’m sure you know, you can’t exactly put in a two-week notice for that job.” 

Lance stops and looks over at me once we reach a red light, seeing me staring at him as if he’d grown a second head. “I would say you aren’t funny and this is a terrible joke, and that you shouldn’t joke like that, but I know you aren’t joking. I mean, we were just shot at, so I have no reason not to believe you.” Lance hums and gives a single nod, facing the road again just as the light turns green.

“Continuing on, somehow her rivals found out about her having a son. How? I have no idea, but, either way, some of them know it’s you and they’re after you. That’s why I came to your school in the middle of the year. That’s when we found out that they were trying to figure out who you were. I got a message a few hours ago that they found you and I needed to bring you with me to either a safe house or to HQ. Your mom decided on a safe house, so that’s where I’m taking you now.” 

I stay silent for a long moment, letting that all sink in. My brain just couldn’t wrap itself around the fact that my mom was still alive, she’s a drug lord, bad guys are after me, and the list goes on. Just yesterday the most interesting thing in my life would’ve been getting a new video game or something.

After a couple of moments of silence, I finally speak. “Guess I should thank you then,” I say softly. Lance glances at me before looking back to the road, a soft smile on his face. 

“Don’t mention it. I’m just glad you aren’t a douchebag or something. I was able to gain a friend, one of my only friends.” I smile in return until I hear the last part, scoffing as I shake my head. 

“You joking? Everyone at school loves you! I don’t get how you do it! I mean, you got here only a couple of months ago! I’ve been going here for like ever and yet you’re the only friend I have!” I say with a smile, showing him I didn’t mean any harm by it.

He chuckles as he responds to me. “I don’t know. I’ve always been good at talking to people and making friends. I wouldn’t call any of those people my actual friends, especially since, you know, I’m not actually eighteen.” I lick my lips and press them together as I think over what he said. 

“Then what about me? I’m seventeen.” I trailed off after that, not really knowing how to continue.

“Hey, I already told you, you’re one of the only friends I have. It’s hard having friends with my kind of work,” he responds, his voice softening a bit.

“What about Paige and Hank? You’re always with those two,” I say as I remember the two Lance can always be found hanging out with.

Lance chuckles at the mention of his friends, shaking his head. “There names are Pidge and Hunk. And, yes. Those two are my actual friends. They’re working for your mother too though.” I hum and nod my head, taking that new information in.

“Anyway, now that you know about my secret life, we are going to have to become best friends. No backing out now,” he says playfully and glimpses at me with his usual grin. I try not to think about how much more handsome he is when he smiles.

“You got yourself a deal,” I respond quickly, kind of excited to have a best friend. 

“Great. Now, let’s get you to safety.”

When we get to the safe house, I wasn’t really surprised at the sight of the small cabin. What I was shocked about was the woman standing on the stairs leading up to the door. I look at Lance wearily, wondering if Lance lied and he was actually a bad guy who set me up. 

Yeah, turns out the woman is my mother. Her name is Krolia. I was able to meet her and I was able to ask all of the questions I’ve always wanted to ask my mother. She told me she misses dad every day and she counts how many sunsets she’s not with him. It was somewhere around 6,205. She told me she’s been trying to stop being a drug lord for years but has never been able to. It broke my heart that she’s been trying to get back to our family for a long time and has never been able to. I promised her that I’d get her back to dad and we’d be a happy family. 

Hopefully, I’d be able to keep that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making more parts to this but idk. Tell me what y'all think :)


End file.
